The mission of the Solid Tumor Therapeutics Program (STT) is to develop novel therapeutics and the diagnostic tools needed to individualize their use. The strategy for executing this mission involves a spectrum of basic, translational and clinical research efforts directed toward the identification of susceptible molecular targets, and validation of their importance to tumor behavior; the identification and preclinical testing of potential new drugs and diagnostics that can guide their use/ and, the clinical testing of new drugs, diagnostics and therapeutic strategies. The STT program is organized around 4 major research themes: inflammation and cancer, angiogenesis and metastasis, drug discovery, development targentin and teseing; and imaging development The STT Program has 82 members from 18 academic departments with $18.9 Million in peer review research grant funding (annual direct costs), including $7.6 Million from NCI. STT members published 1391 programmatically aligned articles (2007-2012); 10% were the result of intraprogrammatic collaborations, 11% were interprogrammatic.